<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weekend away. by sweetnothings04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577667">weekend away.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnothings04/pseuds/sweetnothings04'>sweetnothings04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnothings04/pseuds/sweetnothings04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a cozy, romantic weekend away at a cabin in the woods with arthur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weekend away.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a request from my darling @arthurflecc 💚 thank you so much for sending this request to me, it was an honor to write it for you &amp; i hope you like it 💚</p>
<p>also, this piece is set in present times! it’s the first time i’ve written this with arthur ☺️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bags were almost packed. The train tickets sat on the counter between other items not to be forgotten – your keys to the apartment, the extra money you grabbed earlier from the ATM around the corner, Arthur’s lighter. In less than an hour, you would be in your seats on the train, heading north, far far away from Gotham, for a much-needed weekend away together.</p>
<p>You had the kitchen radio on low while you checked your list and made sure you had everything you would need. You could hear Arthur clattering around in the bathroom over the music, rounding up last minute things.</p>
<p>Despite many weekends spent in the comfort of your cozy apartments, tucked away safely from the harsh reality of the city together, this was your first time traveling and staying somewhere away with Arthur. It hadn’t been easy to arrange, between work schedules and saving money to actually make the most of the weekend, but it had finally all panned out. You were excited, and a little nervous, at the same time.</p>
<p>Suddenly you felt Arthur’s lips pressing to your temple as his hands circled your waist from behind. His actions immediately reassured you that this was just the thing you needed; and with him, there was no reason to be nervous. You angled your head around to kiss his lips and twisted in his grasp, looping your arm around his neck.</p>
<p>“All packed?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” he hummed between pecks. “I think so.”</p>
<p>You laughed against his repeated kisses and moved to wrap your arms around him tighter, pulling him into a hug. Despite those lingering nerves, you already were feeling more relaxed than you had in weeks, and the weekend had hardly started yet.</p>
<p>The train you had to take was much nicer than the normal subway – it was cleaner, the seats were comfortable, and it was above-ground with big windows to look out and observe as the city grew smaller as you got further and further away.</p>
<p>You smiled, thinking of how instead of making your way through your day apart at your respective jobs, here you were with a pair of shared earbuds resting between you. A mixed playlist of songs you had each picked out and been meaning to show each other played in your ears. Arthur had the tray that was on the back of the seat in front of him unfolded as he worked in his journal trying to come up with some jokes while you held the book you had been wanting to read for as long as you could remember. You were together, but at the same time lost in your own little worlds as the train took you to this new, far-off place.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Several hours later, you found yourselves at your destination: a small town that bore little resemblance to your usual urban dwellings. You both stepped off the train and inhaled the fresh air deeply. It was crisp and almost sweet-smelling compared to the smoky exhaust that composed Gotham’s thick atmosphere.</p>
<p>You pulled out your phone to plug in the address of the cabin you booked, and furrowed your brow as the screen failed to load. Arthur followed suit, pulling his own phone out. You spent several minutes, phones held high in the air over your heads as you tried desperately to catch a signal – but with no luck.</p>
<p>You started to walk and found a general store not far down the road from where the train stop was and wandered in to ask for directions. The man behind the counter, thankfully, was much friendlier than the likes of Gotham.</p>
<p>He retrieved a brochure and unfolded it to reveal a map. He took a pen and drew an exact path to follow to reach your destination as he welcomed you to the town and talked you through it, also making sure to point out the best paths to hike. You smiled and thanked him, walking out with a clear plan, as well as a bag full of groceries.</p>
<p>The walk was a beautiful one, surrounded by trees and wildflowers and scampering forest creatures that you couldn’t help but point at every time one crossed your path. The sounds of constant sirens, car horns, and machinery were replaced with the cool breeze rustling the tree branches above, birds calling out to each other as they flew overhead, and the crunch of fallen leaves beneath your feet.</p>
<p>While the changing leaf colors had been noticeable in Gotham, they weren’t quite so vibrant as they were here. The sun refracted tones of orange, red, and yellow across the landscape, creating a brilliant kaleidoscope. The shades highlighted the secretive auburn shades wound within Arthur’s curls and complemented his chestnut sweater nestled beneath his yellow jacket. He fit in perfectly with your new surroundings.</p>
<p>The walk wasn’t long, but far enough away from town that you started to feel like you and Arthur had the foreign land to yourselves. When you turned the last corner indicated on the map and could see the modest-sized wooden dwelling in the distance, you cheered and jumped up and down. Arthur reached out and took your hand in his free one and you turned to look at each other. Your enthusiasm bubbled to the brim, and without a word, you began running together towards your destination, your backpacks lightly bouncing against your backs as your hearty laughters caught in the wind and echoed around you.</p>
<p>You both bounded up the small set of stairs that led to a porch at the front of the house. You doubled over, catching your breaths between residual chuckles. Once you regained control of your breathing, you lifted the corner of the doormat and breathed a final sigh of relief as you plucked the keys out from under it, where the manager had told you you would find them.</p>
<p>You inserted the key in the lock and pushed open the door, crossing over the threshold together.</p>
<p>The cabin was much bigger than the apartments you were used to, but still small and cozy. The smell of wood and pine filled your noses, and the atmosphere was the epitome of comfort.</p>
<p>The sun was already setting as you took out your groceries and prepared dinner together. With full bellies and relaxed minds, you curled up on the couch together and fell asleep in each other’s arms faster than either of you anticipated.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next morning you stayed wrapped up in each other for longer than normal, just because you could. You cuddled close and talked as the sun rose and filled the cabin with a golden glow, signaling the day’s beginning. You made breakfast together and laughed between bites, carefree and blissful, and somehow falling even more in love which hardly seemed possible.</p>
<p>You teased each other as you cleaned everything up before changing out of your pajamas and leaving the cabin hand-in-hand to begin exploring.</p>
<p>As you walked along, you encountered rolling hills, a babbling creek, and some deer gathered in a field. Neither of you had encountered anything like this, having grown up in Gotham, and witnessing it all together - marveling at the beauty of the larger world together - for the first time only strengthened the very deep bond that already resided between you.</p>
<p>Eventually you found yourselves at the top of the largest hill, which gave you a greater view of where you had just come from. You looked out together and you sunk into Arthur’s side as he put an arm around you and pulled you close. As you observed the dazzling landscape, you couldn’t help but also notice the darkening sky in the distance.</p>
<p>“We should probably head back,” you suggested with a sigh.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the storm was faster than your legs could carry you both. You started jogging to get back faster, and as you did so, Arthur shrugged off his jacket and handed it to you to hold over your head. It didn’t make much of a difference, but his gesture still meant nothing short of everything.</p>
<p>The second you made it back and had the door closed behind you, you both burst out laughing for what felt like the hundredth time that weekend as you took in each other’s drenched appearances. Arthur closed the gap between you and pulled you into him once more as your laughter subsided, cupping your face between his hands. Your gazes locked and lingered for a moment before your lips found each other’s. You felt how the rain made his clothes cling to his slender frame and you pressed yourself even closer to him.</p>
<p>“Let’s change into something more comfortable,” you suggested as your lips broke apart.</p>
<p>He placed one last kiss to the corner of your mouth and you signed at the feeling of his cool, damp lips on your skin.</p>
<p>“Go take a shower and warm up. I’ll start a fire,” he</p>
<p>You were in the midst of rinsing shampoo out of your hair when there was a soft knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Everything okay, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, fine. Can I come in and grab something?”</p>
<p>“Of course you can.”</p>
<p>You heard the door close as quickly as it had opened, Arthur swiftly moving in and then out again.</p>
<p>When you pulled back the shower curtain, you could see what he had needed to do. His chestnut sweater was neatly folded atop the pile of dry clothes you had set on the counter to change into. He knew how much you liked it. When you slipped it on, the smell of him enveloped you and made you feel warmer instantly.</p>
<p>You came out of the bathroom to find Arthur crouched down low in front of the fireplace, blowing softly between the pieces of wood to get the fire going. He turned around and smiled at the sight of you in his sweater.</p>
<p>Arthur went to shower next while you started making dinner.</p>
<p>Arthur came back out in his normal evening attire – an old white t-shirt, with a pair of plaid pajama pants slung low on his hips. His damp hair was swept around the nape of neck, curls flung out, causing little droplets to fall onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>He took in the scene you had set; there was soup beginning to bubble on the stove and lit candles adorned throughout the room and on the table. Rain was still pattering lightly against the window.</p>
<p>“How can I help?” he asked, saddling up next to you at the stove where you were stirring the pot.</p>
<p>“Taste this,” you said, blowing on the spoon before extending it towards him. “And tell me what it needs.”</p>
<p>Arthur sipped the soup out of the spoon and hummed as he rubbed his stomach in contentment.</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>He nodded vigorously, making you laugh. You opened the cupboard and pulled out two bowls to hand to him, wordlessly indicating for him to set the table.</p>
<p>When the dishes were cleaned, you retired back to the coach where your day had began, cuddling close together and turning the TV on low.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Arthur was on top of you, pressing you into the couch as he made love to you. He straddled you, holding himself above you with one hand while the other reached between you and worked to undo the buttons of the cardigan so that it could fall open and reveal yourself to him. He lowered himself to kiss your lips before moving to kiss you softly between your breasts. He lapped at your nipples as his hips snapped and buried himself deeper inside you.</p>
<p>He gasped as he started to come, and you closed your eyes while you hugged him close and he repeatedly uttered over and over again how much he loved you. His voice was ragged with sincerity in your ear.</p>
<p>He clung to you as his limbs trembled. The heat was fading from him, the drops of sweat that formed on his forehead began to chill as his breath slowed. He lifted his head from where it rested on your shoulder to bring his lips back to yours while his hand drifted between your legs.</p>
<p>You cuddled more between love-making as the embers of the fire slowly died down and the living room began to grow cold. When it was out, the two of you made your way to the bedroom in the back of the cabin. You faced each other and tangled your limbs together under the thick quilt, exchanging your heat and keeping each other warm through the night.</p>
<p>The next morning, you brought two chairs and the quilt with you outside onto the porch and placed if over your laps as you watched the sun rise over the hills.</p>
<p>“I love our fire escape. But this is a nice change," you said.</p>
<p>He reached out to hold your hand in response, thumb running over the back of your hand.</p>
<p>“Maybe someday we’ll move somewhere like this,” Arthur pondered aloud. You looked over at him, a sudden feeling of warmth washing over you. Not so much at the suggestion of moving out of the city someday, but at the prospect of a <i>someday</i> with Arthur. It was something you had secretly thought about many times. Butterflies danced in your stomach as it dawned on you that this meant he had thought about a <i>someday</i> with you too.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like that.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>You squeezed his hand tighter as your head fell on his shoulder. Fog was starting to roll over the hills, a golden hue outlining the waves as the sun rose higher, igniting the leaves in its wake. You closed your eyes and tried to remember everything about this moment – the feeling of the air, the warmth of Arthur, the sounds of nature, locking them in to hold onto tight when you had to go back to Gotham and return to life as normal.</p>
<p>A pang of disappointment that the weekend was ending came to you as you and Arthur threw your now-dry clothes into your bags and worked to tidy up the cabin. But the disappointment faded quickly as you watched Arthur pull the opposite corner of the quilt to the top of the bed, just like he does when he helps you make the bed at home. Because the one thing that would remain with you from this weekend, you realized, was all that you needed. No matter where you went, as long as Arthur would be there – that was all you needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>